Many computer systems and applications have user interfaces. Common user interfaces include configuration screens/pages via which a system or application user can view and/or modify the settings for the system or application. In general, a system or application developer needs to create layouts of the configuration screens/pages and to arrange controls and information within these screens/pages. The system or application developer also typically needs to write the code to link the user interface (UI) controls (e.g., buttons, switches, and sliders, etc.) with the underlying settings, e.g., to handle the retrieval/display/update/storage of the settings. Each individual setting and its corresponding UI control is usually maintained individually. The addition, change, or deletion of a setting and/or its corresponding UI control normally requires creation of new source code or modification of existing source code. This approach can be labor-intensive, time-consuming, and inefficient.